A Colombina e o Pierrô Tarado!
by Madame Heineken
Summary: Um Baile. Três fantasias. Um Arlequim idiota. Uma Colombina nada comportada e um Pierrô... Tarado!


**A Colombina e o Pierrô... Tarado!**

Gina se olhava no espelho procurando alguma falha em sua fantasia. Baile de carnaval, de onde Dumbledore tinha tirado mais essa loucura?! Ela gostaria de saber. Estava fantasia de colombina, mais uma fantasia bem mais moderna que a original. Ao invés de uma grande máscara com penas e plumas para todos os lados ela usava uma cartola, menor que o tamanho normal, (N/a: Saca a cartola que a Avril usa no clipe Hot?! Essa mesma!) preta que estava posicionada levemente torta e mais para o canto de sua cabeça, uma fina e negra, porém quase transparente, renda saía da cartola e ia para a frente de seu rosto. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos e um pouco mais cheio que o normal. Seu vestido constituía-se de um corpete por cima de uma saia que ia ate o chão, ambos igualmente negros com detalhes em vermelho. No caso do corpete fitas, em vermelho sangue, se trançavam na frente e dos lados. Na saia, que apesar de ir ate o chão tinha uma grande fenda que vinha desde a cintura, grande o bastante para mostrar totalmente a perna direita de Gina, tinha sua bainha em vermelho. Usava um scarpin preto. Gina terminava de passar o batom, também vermelho (N/a: Mais não aqueles vulgares), e se olhou uma ultima vez para então sim ir para o salão.

Não queria ir nessa festa. Fato. Seu ex-namorado iria de arlequim, o par romântico da colombina, terminaram no dia anterior ao baile, não teve tempo para providenciar outra fantasia. Porque ela iria afinal? Estava cansada de ser a "Gina coitadinha", há que fora abandonada mais uma vez. Eu disse quem era seu namorado? Não? Pois bem, ele era "Harry-o-menino-que-deveria-morrer-Potter". Gina não era hipócrita, estava com muita, muita, raiva dele. Ele não tinha medo de Voldemort? Pois deveria ter dela!

Entrou no salão principal e o encontrou cheio de serpentina e confete, afinal de contas era baile de carnaval, ela sentia que todos tinham parado para ver a entrada da garota. Abriu um sorriso maldoso, e extremamente bonito na opinião de alguns, ao ver Harry paralisar diante da visão da ruiva. Depois daquele momento decidiu se divertir, muito!

Dançou, cantou, bebeu, e festejou com Luna, sua amiga corvinal, como nunca havia feito antes. A todo momento sentia olhos cobiçosos em cima de si.

- Há Gina! Fica quieta menina! – Exclamou Luna após se sentar em uma mesa – Você não parou um segundo desde que chegou! Cansei!

- Ai Luna! Que desanimo! Vou dar uma volta ta? – Gina disse e saiu andando ao ver a loira concordar com a cabeça, virou a cabeça só para encontrar um negro muito (N/a: Do gostoso...) bonito sentar-se ao lado de sua amiga, sorriu.

Estava andando pela festa quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se e encontrou Harry sorrindo maliciosamente para ela.

- O que quer? – Perguntou, grossa.

- Está linda Gin! – Exclamou ele ignorando a grosseria – Nem veio falar comigo.

Gina apenas levantou a sobrancelha para ele. (N/A: Haaa! Pick Harry Judd(1))

- Sabia que você é a colombina mais linda do baile? – Perguntou Harry, galante.

- Potter, eu sou a _**única**_ colombina do baile – Gina disse como se ele fosse retardado. (N/a: e talvez nessa fic ele seja mesmo... xD)

Ele se limitou a sorrir para ela. Não tinha uma resposta. Puxou ela pra perto e colocou suas mãos possessivamente na cintura desta.

- O que você _**pensa **_que está fazendo?! – Ela perguntou, seus olhos chocolates brilhavam muito e seus olhos pareciam escurecer a cada segundo em que as mãos dele a segura.

- Eu _**penso **_que como um bom arlequim beijarei a _**minha**_ colombina! – Ele disse e se aproximando mais. Cometeu um erro fatal, fechou os olhos! Se os deixa-se aberto teria visto os olhos da ruiva num tom que o lembraria muito, vermelho (N/a: não, eu não tenho uma obsessão por vermelho... eu acho), com um brilho extremamente assassino.

Gina juntou toda sua força adicionou, um pouco, ta, quase tudo, do fogo Weasley. O resultado? Um Arlequim, mais conhecido como Harry Potter, provavelmente incapacitado de ter filhos para o resto da vida.

Sai a passos largos do salão e se sentou perto do lago, quem aquele desgraçado _**pensava**_ quer era?! Ah claro! Ele não _**pensava**_ que era ele tinha _**certeza**_ de que era Harry-o-todo-poderoso-que-na-verdade-não-passa-de-um-passatempo-para-**dois**-velhos-pervertidos-Potter! A ruiva se recusava a chorar, mais quem disse que a maldita da lagrima a obedecia?! Uma fina lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto e alguém a estendeu um lenço. Ela aceitou e limpou a fina lágrima e somente então levantou o rosto para dar de cara com um rapaz alto, loiro e musculoso (N/a: Uiii!). Seu rosto estava totalmente branco e embaixo de seu olho, esquerdo, uma lágrima preta fora desenhada, ele não vestia camisa alguma, em seu peito foram desenhadas cartas de baralho trouxa, principalmente, as cartas do rei e da rainha, de vários naipes, usava uma calça preta "balofa" e estava descalço. Seus cabelos loiros caiam displicentes em cima do olho direito, que não tinha a lágrima. Demorou uns segundos para reconhecer aquela fantasia.

- Um... Pierrô? – Gina ficou estudando o pierrô a sua frente por mais alguns segundos, antes de arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca em espanto. Era _**ele**_?!

O pierrô sorriu, seus dentes eram brancos e alinhados, seu sorriso era de canto quase como se estivesse congelado ali. (N/a: Já se perguntaram como deve doer pro Draco-loiro-gostoso-que-todas-nós-amamos-mais-é-somente-meu-e-não-ouse-me-contrariar-Malfoy andar com aquele sorriso?!) E com aquele sorriso ela teve certeza de que era Draco Malfoy o pierrô apaixonado. (N/a: Eu diria que você descobriu pela minha n/a, mais como é meio ilógico que você tenha começado a ler essa fic sem saber sobre qual shipper tratava...)

- Colombina – Draco disse teatralmente tomando sua mão e a beijando.

Gina parecia não se entender o que se passava ali. E na verdade ela realmente não entendia. Uma hora ele a xinga e a humilha, na outra está vestido de **pierrô**, muito gato por sinal, na sua frente beijando sua mão delicadamente. O internem no Snt. Mungus! Ele estava louco! Draco continuava segurando sua mão e agora a olhava intensamente. Pensando melhor. **A **internem no Snt. Mungus! **Ele **estava deixando-**a** louca!

- Malfoy!? – Ela perguntou apenas para ter certeza de que não estava tendo ilusões.

- Weasley! – Ele respondeu rindo e mantendo seu joguinho de palavras(?), estava adorando ver a ruiva espantada.

- O que significa essa fantasia?! – Gina perguntou depois que voltou do choque

- Um pierrô apaixonado? – Draco perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha loira.

- Um pierrô tarado, você quer dizer! – Retrucou a ruiva olhando bem para a fantasia do loiro.

- Como se você fosse uma colombina muito comportada! – O loiro exclamou olhando sem pudor nenhum para a perna descoberta da ruiva – Além do que, nós pierrôs, só somos tarados por _**colombinas**_!

Gina que ficara corada com o primeiro comentário do loiro, começou a tossir e ficar mais vermelha (N/a: Ta...talvez eu tenha algum tipo de obsessão pelo vermelho) com o ultimo! Olhou de soslaio e viu Draco rindo e se divertindo as _**suas**_ custas. Se recuperou e soltou.

- Acho que não te contaram a historia toda **pierrô**... – Ela disse, ele arqueou a sobrancelha mais uma vez, primeiro pelo comentário estranho e segundo pelo modo como ela o chamou. – Nós colombinas, só nós apaixonamos por _**arlequins**_.

Draco ficou estranhamente rígido, detestara o ultimo comentário, desnecessário em sua opinião, da ruiva. Que raios! Ela nunca esqueceria o traste do Potter?!

- És uma colombina desiludida então? – Perguntou Draco, venenosamente

- Por quer pergunta? – Gina não entendeu o que ele a dizia.

- Seu querido, **arlequim**, parece não se interessar por colombinas não é mesmo? – O loiro disse sorrindo maldosamente.

- Não é como se essa colombina, se importasse com _**aquele**_ arlequim! – Gina respondeu indiferente, pois no final, não passava de verdade.

- Portanto és uma colombina desiludida! – Ele determinou com um sorriso vitorioso.

Gina revirou os olhos, a verdade é que a muito se perdera, por outro, e ele definitivamente não era um arlequim.

- E posso saber por que você esta fantasiado de pierrô? – A ruiva perguntou.

- Achei que ruivas fossem espertas! – Exclamou ele, não perderia nunca a chance de irritá-la.

- Ruivas são. – Respondeu Gina levemente indignada – Colombinas não!

- E posso saber por que colombinas não são espertas? – Perguntou Draco surpreso pela resposta.

- Porque se apaixonam por arlequins. – Ela disse e então completou maliciosamente – Pierrôs são melhores.

Draco abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- E posso saber que pierrô você conheceu que era tão melhor assim que um arlequim? – Ele **nunca** perderia a chance de ver Ginevra Weasley admitir que ele era melhor do que o Potter.

- Humm... – Gina fingiu pensar um pouco para depois fixar seus olhos castanhos nos olhos cinzas-não-mais-tã-frios de Draco – Você!

Gina vinha observando Draco a algumas semanas, logo após ele ter a salvado de um acidente com uma vassoura louca, desgovernada e enfeitiçada, mais essa é outra historia. Percebeu que o loiro não era o capeta que os irmãos falavam, ele era apenas, um anti-herói. E Gina, sempre preferiu os anti-heróis. Uma vez quando era criança e sua mãe lhe contava um conto trouxa, ela lhe perguntou por que as princesas nunca ficavam com o "bandido" e sua mãe lhe dissera que era porque eles eram do mau. Gina nunca acreditou nisso, sempre achou que para um homem chegar ao ponto de seqüestrar uma moça era porque era perdidamente apaixonado por ela, mesmo que usasse outros motivos para justificar o seqüestro. Outra verdade, ela _**sempre**_ quis ser seqüestrada pelo "bandido"!

Draco não pensou nem por meio segundo antes de dizer.

- Você não faz a menor idéia do porque eu estou de pierrô?

- Você é imprevisível. – Ela pontuou – Como quer que eu saiba?

**- **Você ainda é ruiva querida colombina! – Draco zombou, tinha a ligeira impressão de que a ruiva queria que ele dissesse com todas as silabas o porquê da fantasia. E tinha uma impressão maior ainda de que ela com toda a certeza já sabia.

- Você ainda é imprevisível querido pierrô! – Gina o imitou, queria se deliciar com as palavras dele ao dizer que a fantasia era para ela. Ou, cavar um buraco ate a Germânia(?) se ele dissesse o contrario.

- Por causa de uma colombina ruiva, que é apaixonada por um arlequim estúpido, e como na historia, o pierrô apaixonado, no final vai chorar por não ficar com a colombina! – Draco disse encarando os pés, e pela primeira vez na sua vida se sentiu inseguro.

- Você ouviu quando eu disse que colombinas eram burras por não ficarem com os pierrôs? – Gina perguntou quase saltitante de felicidade, se não estivesse sentada, estaria quicando tanto pelos jardins que faria jus ao apelido de coelho que sua família tinha – Porque se não ouviu, eu posso repetir, **meu **pierrô!

Draco sorriu para ela antes de puxá-la para um beijo avassalador. Ficaram muito tempo entre beijos, comentários venenosos, comentários carinhosos e historias engraçadas até que decidiram terminar de curtir o baile, e esfregar na cara de todos que essa historia de carnaval terminaria diferente. Afinal de contas, ela era uma colombina mais ainda sim ficaria com o pierrô. Arlequim nenhum seria capaz de tomar o posto dele. Do **seu** pierrô... Tarado!

**Oeee!**

**Essa fic surgiu do nada perto de lugar nenhum depois de coisa alguma... mais enfim... espero que tenham gostado!**

**(1) Harry Judd é o bateirista da banda Mcfly (meu vicio) e ele levanta aquela sobrancelha como ninguém! **

**Mais uma vez um obrigadenhaaa para Srta. D.E.S.A.B.U que não canssa de salvar os personagens de virarem hemafroditas em minhas mãos distraidas(?) xD**

**Tudo que eu sei nesse momento é... EU QUERO O DRACO-PIERRÔ-APAIXONADO-E-TARADO-MALFOY PRA MIM!**

**Você não? **

**Deixem reviews! **

**Bjuxxxxx**


End file.
